The Phantom Meets His Match
by FanFicChick101
Summary: Michelle wanders into the Phantom's lair on a dare to prove that he is truly dead. There, she finds that she was deadly mistaken. Erik, still coping over Christine's rejection, doesn't quite know what to think of the angel that refuses to stay away. Will dark passion ensure or will she just be another obsession? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! I love the Phantom of The Opera so much, that I had to write another fic c(: So please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Opera characters except for Michelle and any characters I add in.**

**1**

Stray brown hair swept across Michelle's face as she took in the famous Opera House. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I think_, she smirked. Her milky brown orbs swept the grand building as she cautiously climbed the gate and entered the building; but not before glancing behind to see Valerie and her goons smirking at her.

All this for a dare.

The deal was for Michelle to bring back the Phantom's mask and prove to those goons that she was not as pathetic as they thought and that the Phantom was truly dead. She really was tired of their harassment and thought it was about time to put an end to it.

Taking out her flashlight from her bag, Michelle danced around the rummage from the fire. It was currently being constructed to return the Opera House to its former glory, which explains the high gate surrounding it.

_To think I was here when it burned down_, she smirked humorlessly.

*Flashback*

Fourteen year old Michelle watched with widened eyes as _Don Juan Triumphant_ began. She heard the audience's gasps and low whispering about how morbid and dark the play seemed.

"We deserve a refund," her stout and plump mother retorted. Michelle silently disagreed. To her, most plays were extremely boring…but not this one. This play was different. Passion, lust, and longing vibrated from its music making Michelle's heart pound with excitement.

Unlike most girls who dreamed of princes and knights in shining armor to sweep them off their feet, Michelle would often (much to her mother's disapproval) dreamed of pirates, evil kidnappers, and dangerous adventures. Oh how she wanted something to happen in her life. With her mother always dressing her up in hopes for wealthy suitors and Valerie always on her case, life was dull and boring.

That was when she saw him. The most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. His jet black hair was smoothed back and two green dancing orbs peered out from under the black mask. He was breathtaking in every way. As he started to sing, it felt as if he was singing to only her.

"He's so handsome," she murmured dreamily. _If only a man like that could sweep me off my feet_. The thought caused a dreamy smile to form on her face.

_Christine, that's all I ask of…_

And that was when the young soprano ripped off his mask, ruining the magical effect that had her grasped in. Michelle didn't have time to react to seeing her breathtaking knight becoming a maskless Phantom, because in that moment, the huge chandelier was crashing towards her.

*End of Flashback*

It was hard to believe that it was only four years ago. Shaking her head numbly, Michelle focused back on her task to prove to her snobby cousin and her followers that the Phantom was truly dead.

"Creepy," Michelle murmured as she passed the dark stables that led to the dancer's dormitories. Instinct told her to swallow her pride and head back home, but being as stubborn as she was, Michelle moved on.

The Prima Donna room stood before her, its door black from the smoke. Pushing it open, Michelle winced as it creaked open loudly, filling the deadly silence. "Come on feet," Michelle whispered as she stepped into the room. There was no way that she was going to back out now. Not when her cousin was waiting out there for her to chicken out.

Aiming the flashlight at the full length shattered mirror, curiosity and fear overtook her. This was the exact mirror that the Phantom had led the Vicomtess de Chagney through. _Go back!_ Michelle's mind screamed at her. But her mind was already set.

oOoOo

Eric sat at his organ feeling lost and exhausted. He had stayed all these years in his lair, hoping, just hoping, that his Christine would come back to him. Secretly, he knew she wouldn't, but he refused to admit it aloud.

Oh, Christine…

When she left, so had his purpose for music and life. She was _everything_. Eric pinched the bridge of his nose in disgust. He couldn't even write a composition! With his muse gone, so was his compassion for music.

No matter how many times Christine betrayed and denied him, his heart was still hers. He could never hate her, but only himself. He was a deformed monster. Taking a swig of whiskey from the almost empty bottle in his hand, he froze when he heard footsteps echoing against his cavernous tunnels.

His heart pounded rapidly against his chest. Has his Angel returned? Or was it some prying fool? Hope had filled him. Setting down his whiskey, Eric silently hid in the shadows as the intruder came into sight.

oOoOo

Rats scattered around her feet as Michelle reached a cold and glossy lake. Hoping it was not as cold as it looked; she leaned down on one knee and caressed the water with her finger. Hope diminished as her fear was confirmed. Michelle's nose wrinkled in frustration as she realized that she was going to have to wade through it to get to the infamous Phantom's lair.

Being eternally grateful that she had chosen to wear her brother's clothes, she dropped her bag and gripped her flashlight as she started wading through the small, narrow lake. _Mother would have a fit if I had gotten one of my dresses wet._ Michelle smirked at the thought as she looked around.

Gruesome faces covered the stone walls, leering at her. Michelle smiled in relief as she made out another light. Turing off her flashlight, she gaped in utter amazement as she reached what was the Phantom's lair.

Candles were lit everywhere and a huge organ sat lazily in the middle. Michelle's mouth formed a small 'O' as she pulled herself up onto the dry stone. Dripping wet, she gazed around her wistfully.

The feeling that she was being watched ebbed her. Her senses came crashing down on her. Why were the candles lit? To her fear, she saw an almost empty bottle of beer sitting on the organ. Someone was here. Michelle backed away as dark chuckling filled the room around her.

"Was your curiosity filled mademoiselle?" A dark voice whispered in her ear. Turning around, Michelle gasped as a man towered over her. Anger was etched on every feature of his face.

Taking a step back, she uttered two fatal words. "It's you." The same breathtaking man who she had watched dreamily on the stage four years ago stood before her. A white mask hid half of his face and his black hair was messy and unkempt.

A cruel smirk formed on his face as he took deliberate steps toward her. "Here I am Madame, the Opera Ghost at your service." Michelle whimpered in pain as he roughly grabbed her arm and crashed her petite body against his broad form. He glared at her with hatred. "Did you come to see the Devil's Child? To see what lies under his mask?"

_Maybe I should have gone back when every instinct had told me before. Oh, damn my stubbornness! _Michelle bit her lip and looked into his leering green orbs. Up close, she could see that they had specks of golden brown and silver in them. "Monsieur, forgive my intrusion. My cousin dared me to-"

She was cut off as he had slammed her against the wall with his gloved hand at her throat. His teeth were clenched as he seethed at her. "So a dare is it?" Michelle groaned as her air supply was being cut off. "Since you were so curious by the monstrous man who used to run this Opera, his monstrous face will be the last thing you see before you die."

Michelle's blood ran cold. He was going to kill her! But what's the point in fighting? Her mother despised her, her beloved father was dead, her brother constantly teased her, and her cousin made her life a living hell. Closing her eyes, Michelle managed to speak.

"If you're going to kill me, sir," she croaked. "Please do it quickly."

Suddenly, to her surprise the grip he had on her neck disappeared. Opening her eyes, she found his broad and muscular back facing her. His head was lowered in what seemed like shame.

"Leave," he whispered hoarsely.

He had spared her life, but why? Questions swarmed her mind as she stood there idiotically, holding her bruised neck. He was letting her go…

The Phantom turned and glared at her. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I'm allowing you to leave with your life." Michelle had to bite the inside of her cheek from shooting back a snide comment. What gave him the right to talk to her like that? But then again, she was trespassing…

"I cannot go misère."

His eyebrow raised in mock and amusement. "And why is that?" Michelle gulped as his intense green iris's studied her.

Remember, the mask…the mask...

"My cousin dared me to receive proof that you are truly dead," she said quietly. "If I do not, she will believe I was a coward, and continue in making my life hell." For a moment, he stood there, studying her. Michelle gazed back.

Silent as night, the Phantom, moved past her, toward his desk. Picking up a white porcelain mask, Michelle watched in awe as he walked back to her. Taking her hand, he placed the mask in her hand and turned away.

"You have what you wished," his velvet voice was gentler, yet still distant and cold. "Now leave me, before I change my mind."

Michelle nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and headed back the way that she had come. Stopping in her tracks, she looked hesitantly back at the Phantom. "Wait!" He stiffened and gave her an irritated glance. "Thank you," she whispered before turning away and making her way back into the darkness of the tunnels. If she had stayed, she would have noticed the confused and bewildered look that filled his face.

oOoOo

Michelle fell against her bed, exhausted. She had just gotten yelled at by her mother for being late for supper. But to be honest, it was worth it to see the look on her cousin's face when Michelle gave Valerie the mask.

Smiling softly, Michelle recalled her cousin's shocked and indignant face. In a way, this was an accomplishment. Valerie always was the favorite in her family. With her red curly hair and delicate face, she was absolutely stunning. Sometimes Michelle hated her wavy brown locks and dull brown eyes, but she would always remind herself that she didn't have to be as beautiful as her cousin to excel in life.

Suddenly, all her thoughts turned to the Phantom. She recalled him calling himself 'monstrous', when the term didn't match him at all. His mesmerizing eyes were even more beautiful up close. Secretly, Michelle was happy he was alive. The mysterious man in the white mask has haunted her since the play four years ago. Glancing down at her bag, she groaned when she remembered that she had left her flashlight in his domain.

Tomorrow she was going to pay the Phantom a visit…

**Review! So what did you guy's think? I hope that I portrayed Eric well c(: By the way, guys, constructive criticism only, okay? Thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy the next chap! **

**With love, FanFicChick101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry about the hold up…I have been away from my computer, which kept me from updating. Okay, fine, I also had some writing block xD Well, lovelies, hope you enjoy this chap!**

**2**

"Happy birthday, me," Michelle whispered sarcastically as she sat up and stretched. It was her eighteenth birthday. Not like anyone cared. Well, Laura did. Laura was a servant, but she was like family to her.

Laura was Michelle's best friend since childhood. Their friendship started when Laura was caught playing a prank on Valerie and Michelle had took the blame for her. Laura was the kind of person you would instantly like. She was truthful, loyal, enthusiastic about everything, and was France's greatest prankster.

Suddenly, a familiar brunette popped her head in Michelle's room. "Fantastic, you already look old," Laura grinned. Michelle rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at her friend who successfully ducked out of the way.

"Way to make me feel great," Michelle smirked.

Laura's grin grew wider as she laid out a frilly blue dress on a nearby chair. "So…did you do the dare?" Michelle nodded, her thoughts racing back to the Phantom. Looking up, she watched with humor as her friend's expression went sour. "What! Without me?"

Before Michelle could answer, the head servant screamed Laura's name, making both girls wince.

"See you later, Mickey," Laura grimaced. "You owe me big time for not bringing me along!" With that, Laura pranced out of the room as the head servant screamed her name again.

Groaning inwardly, Michelle inclined her head towards the dress that Laura laid out for her. Today was also the day she would have to meet her suitor, Monsieur Jeffrey le Debbrov.

What kind of name was Jeffrey le Debbrov anyway?

Pulling on a simpler dress, Michelle glanced at the window, with a plan forming in her mind. There was no way in hell they were going to pretty her up for some stuck up lord who only wants her hand for her family's wealth. No, she rather risk death going back to the Phantom's lair.

Quietly, she lifted the window open. The plan was for her to jump onto the oak tree right outside her window and hope she wouldn't get noticed as she would 'sneak away' to the Opera Populaire.

Just as she had one leg out the window, she heard a shriek from behind. "Michelle! What the blazes are you doing?"

Turning, Michelle found herself face to face with her short and _very_ angry mother. "Uh…I was just…" She put on an innocent face and gave a sheepish smile. "My feet were hot, so I thought the wind would cool them down." Now she was mentally slapping herself.

By the look on her mother's face, she knew that the Countess obviously didn't believe her. Her mother knew how much she hated this but she wanted Michelle married and out of her breath.

_Oh, god, no…_ Michelle whimpered as her mother smiled.

oOoOo

Michelle sat irritated and bored as she waited for her suitor's arrival. _So close… This man better be worth this! _Her mind raved as she looked pathetically down at her dress. The worst her mother could do was the makeup…

"Is my presence really that disturbing," an amused husky voice spoke behind her, "that you thought of escape?"

Great…Michelle should have known that her mother would gossip about that. There was rarely anything interesting in this town, so her attempt at escape must have reached everybody's ears by now.

"I do not like to get dressed up for a man," Michelle tried to speak calmly, but her frustration managed to leak into her voice.

_That is most likely why the men go for Valerie_, she mused.

"Indeed." Suddenly, a dark eyed man stood in view. His wavy light brown hair was combed neatly. He smirked when he caught her eye. "Yet that, madame, is what makes you unique. Most girls here are dimwits, so it is nice to meet a woman with that point of view."

Pursing her lips, Michelle cocked her head, amused. "Thank you, sir, but most men go for the dimwits, because they want a wife who will obey them without question and will make them look superior and wealthy in society."

The Lord Jeffrey chuckled softly and (to her dismay) sat across from her on the velvet couch. Michelle glanced longingly at the door. _I bet Mother is enjoying herself!_ Her mind inwardly groaned.

"Those men don't want a challenge," he argued arrogantly. "They do not want an adventure, just mindless robots that want nothing but jewels and a high rank in society."

Michelle glared at him. "Well, men are men, misère," she said irritably. "I do not know what goes on in their arrogant little minds, nor do I care."

"Well aren't you a little spitfire," he gave her an amused half smile.

"I say what I think," Michelle replied curtly.

Standing up, he gave a slight bow. "Sorry to leave, but I have some matters to attend to." Michelle stood and curtsied politely. "It was a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman as yourself." He kept his dark eyes on her as he kissed her hand.

Giving him a polite smile, Michelle watched as he left after kissing her mother's hand (who was eavesdropping on the conversation by the way).

"Oh, Michelle," her mother sighed warily. "I swear, you are going to end up alone."

_Better to be alone than being forced to marry someone I do not love_, she thought silently.

oOoOo

"_Thank you."_

The girl's words ran through his head as Erik sat once again at his organ. That was the first time anybody had ever thanked him for anything. Seeing another human being after shutting himself away, had brought him back to his senses.

Why had he let her go!

She now knew that he was very much alive and still haunting the underground of the Opera House. He basically was pointing the police to his direction, by letting her live. But when she had closed her eyes with no sense of fear, asking him to end her quickly, he had felt like a monster.

Never in his life had he ended a woman's life, not even Carlotta's, though she had tempted him many times. He may have been a murderous Phantom, but he had enough sense to not hurt a woman.

Laughing in remorse, he took another swig of whiskey, knowing that the small, petite, brunette, if she was smart, would not come back.

oOoOo

"Hello?" Michelle's voice echoed against the cavernous walls as she reached the lair. She knew it was probably a suicide attempt coming back, but not only did she need her flashlight back, she had to see _him_ again. She had finally been able to sneak away from the prying eyes of her mother and her cousin Valerie.

Cautiously, she pulled herself up onto the stone floor and looked around. She quietly cursed under her breath. She really needed to find a new way into his lair. The lake was too dreadful to travel across. Wait…what was she thinking? After this, she wouldn't be coming back. The Phantom was a cold blooded murderer! Yet, he had let her go instead of killing her…

"Monsieur Phantom?" Michelle called out once more. To both her relief and disappointment, no answer came. He obviously wasn't here.

_I'm just going to have to wait till he gets here, _she decided.

Looking around, Michelle's bright brown orbs rested on his desk. Sketches and drawings of a beautiful young chorus girl lay scattered. Recognizing the young beauty as Christine, Michelle felt a pang of pity for the man who had drew these.

That was when she saw it.

Daun Juan Triumphant, the infamous play that had caused the Opera to burn down. It was also the same play, those many years ago, that she had been captivated by the Phantom. Yet why was it here?

"You wrote this, didn't you?" She murmured softly. Cocking her head to the side slightly, Michelle started humming to the tune, as she fingered and studied the delicate papers. Daun was her favorite character. She loved his dangerous aurora and his unending love for his Amnita.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder and whirled her around, sending her face to face with the Phantom.

**Duh duh duh! Yep, I know, cliffhanger…evil right? Haha, so like what did you guys think? I really love the support and constructiveness you guys are giving me xD Reviews would totally be appreciated. **

**Don't be afraid to review! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Well, until next chap! Cheers! –FanFicChick101 **


End file.
